everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Center (Left 4 Dead 2)
NOTE: Beacuse Left 4 Dead 2 technically has no script just a random phrase or quote said now or then, this technically isn't a transcript, but a list of assorted quotes used only in that certain campaign. Coach *'[' Unused ]' "How they HELL did they capture this thing already?" *"Oh man, look at that thing in there." '[ When the chopper leaves without them at the beginning of Dead Center ]''' "HEYYY! COME BACK! COME-Ahh, he ain't comin' back." *"Ain't been called nothin' but Coach for a long time." : '''Ellis: "That chopper looks like it's headin over to the evac station at the mall." : Coach: "Gotta agree. Let's grab a weapon and head to the mall." [ ''At the beginning of the Atrium Finale ]' "Oh, hey! Jimmy Gibbs!" :'Nick''' "I'm getting sick of looking at this guy's face." :Coach: '"Well trust me - in these parts, he's as famous as....Elvis. Or the president." :'Nick: '"Really. 'Cause he looks like an asshole." :'Coach: '''"Get yo' ass movin', Nick." :['''''After leaving the safe room at the Atrium Finale]' "If we see a Jimmy Gibbs zombie I ain't shooting it" *'[ First encountering the Infected'' ]''' "Jumping Jehosaphat! What are these things?!" *"Thank Jesus, this one's still on. I ain't walkin' down thirty flights of stairs." *[ Upon entering the gunshop '] "'Paydirt!" '''OR "Now these here are a lot of guns." *"Nick, don't give me that look. Cola and nuts might be this man's last meal. We can't deny him that. We get him his snacks, he helps us. I'm good with it." *"Cola and nuts? Could go for some myself. Better not be diet Cola. Because that I will not do." *"I have never killed zombies on a snack run, but today is a day of firsts. If you don't mind us using your guns to do it, we're good to go." *"Finally something that makes sense to me. A man and his snacks. We'll hook ya up. Just don't forget to take care of us." *"Okay, I've got the crazy man's Cola!" *"People call me Coach. And I LIVE here." *"What the heck is that chopper doing?" *"I don't think you're supposed to use an elevator when the buildin's on fire." *"All right, I got the crazy man's Cola! Let's go!" *"Hmm. About time a store gives a man a haircut while he buys himself some pants." *"Poor food court never stood a chance..." '''[ At the beginning of The Mall ''] "Everybody, gather 'round. Let's pray. Dear Lord, see us safely through our time of trial in this mall. And please Lord...let the food court be okay." : Rochelle/Ellis: Laughing ''"Amen." : [''Alternative Dialog] :: Rochelle: '''"Lord, have mercy on Coach and spare the food court!" Ellis *"That chopper looks like it's headin' to the evac center over at the mall." *"I reckon it's headed to the mall. There's an evacuation center there. Grab some weapons and I'll lead the way." *"Looked like the whirly-bird was headin' to the mall across town. And I'll call it what I like, fancy suit." *"Hey, come on, now! Quarrelin' amongst ourselves ain't solvin' nothing. Anyway, I think the building's on fire. Maybe we should get movin'." *"Everyone grab a weapon. Better to have one and not need it than need one and not have it." *[' ''Seeing the Infected for the first time ]' "Dude, those zombies are REAL. I knew them books were non-fiction." *"Is that a zombie? Like a, like a - ZOMBIE zombie!?" *"These don't look like no Savannahites I ever seen." *"Hey guys, according to this map New Orleans is the last city standing." *the elevator "This some sorta nightmare? Goddamn zombie apocalypse and shit. Shit, shit, shit. What the hell we gonna do?" *"Ellis...My name's Ellis." *"My name is Ellis, some people call me El. But I really prefer Ellis 'cause El kinda sounds like a girl's name. But if you prefer to call me El, I guess you can." *"Folks call me Ellis. I run an auto shop around here. Instead of evacuatin', I armored up a truck to drive myself out of here. Built that thing to be zombie-proof." *"Turns out it was only ninety-nine percent zombie-proof. The last one percent tore that truck to SHIT." *"I armored up a truck to be zombie-proof. I figured out it was only 99% zombie-proof. The other 1% tore that truck to SHIT." *to Whitaker "I can understand that, man needs his snacks. [''Quietly] Man, this guy's weird." *"Sir, in exchange for the use of your weapons, I will get you some Cola." *"Cola for guns; I think this is like the reverse of what my school did." *[' ''Seeing a Tank ']' "Do guns even do anything to that thing?!" *"Maybe the evac center's a little deeper into the mall?" :Nick: '"Ugh, damn, I hate malls!" *"Now hold on. You been makin' jokes about Savannah all day long and I've held my tongue. But don't belittle Jimmy Gibbs Jr. That man is the pride of Georgia." *"That's Jimmy Gibbs Jr. The greatest driver ever to climb into a stock car." *"That right there, ladies and gentlemen, is Mr. Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!" *"Ugh, only the best stock car racer who ever lived, Nick. Guess you don't read much history." *"Only the greatest stock car racer of all time. Try readin' a book sometime." *"Aw shit, we missed him? You know what, that's the last straw. These zombies have just made themselves an enemy." *"That man is an American hero." *"If the laws of nature would allow it, I would bear that man's children." *"I would take a bullet for that man!" :[[Coach|'Coach]]: "Amen!" *"Aw, hell. I coulda got my picture taken with Jimmy Gibbs's stock car? I HATE this apocalypse." *"Jimmy Gibbs got my vote." *"I've got an idea. You know them posters we been seein? Get your picture taken with Jimmy Gibbs's stock car? That means it's HERE. We just need to appropriate it, and we got ourselves an escape vehicle." *"I've got an idea. Jimmy Gibbs Jr. ain't gonna mind if we borrow his stock car. He's a very generous man." *"Let's go find Jimmy Gibbs's stock car. We get that thing gassed up, we can drive outta here." *"So I been thinking. Jimmy Gibbs's stock car's around here somewhere. We just gotta find it, gas it up, and I'll drive that thing to New Orleans my damn self." *''to Nick saying he will drive "Only if I get killed. Otherwise you better kill me, cause I'M driving." '[ALTERNATE LINE]' "Actually I think it should be the guy who came up with the idea that gets to drive the stock car!" *'[' ''After noticing infected Jimmy Gibbs Jr. ] '"NOOOOOOO!" *"Now remember, they don't fill up these cars at car shows, so we're gonna have to find ourselves some gas." *"Wherever he is, Coach - he's proud of you." *to Coach saying someone else will have to shoot Jimmy Gibbs ''"Not me. That man's like a father to me." *"Man, never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be gassin' up Jimmy Gibbs's car." *"Man I feel like I'm gassin' up royalty." *"This is...such an honor." *"Jimmy Gibbs Jr., I will do this for you." *"I'm gonna be drivin' you reeeeaaal soon, girl." *"I'm gonna kill zombies with this gun, or no, this one, or... Shit man, there's a lot of choices in here." Nick The Hotel Shouting at the helicopter *"Goddammit, we just missed it!" *"Where the hell's that 'copter going? We're right here!" *"Hey come back!" *"Dammit, we just missed it!" *"Hey get back here!" *"Hey, come back, I'm here! There's still someone down here!" Intermediate replies to other characters yelling *"You could've yelled if you wanted." *"Goddammit, they left us." *"They saw us alright and they're not coming back." *"Not to burst your bubble sport, but this building is burning down. They're not coming back." Deciding to follow the helicopter *"Okay, helicopters don't come back when you yell at 'em. Now we know that." *"Good, that's decided. Moving on: I think this building's on fire. Sooo...I'd like to leave this building." *"Good, that's decided. Moving on: I think this building's on fire. Sooo...I'd like to leave it." *"Okay. Helicopters don't come back when you yell at 'em. Valuable lesson, you three tuck that away for later. Now grab a weapon and follow me. This goddamn building's on fire." *"Hey! Loud girl. (Rochelle) Hayseed. (Ellis) Tons of fun. (Coach) This building? It's on FIRE. Grab a weapon and let's get the hell out of here." *"It's flying away from the burning building we're standing on; let's follow its lead and get the hell out of here." *"Okay, we all had a turn yelling at the helicopter. Good. Moving on: I think the building's on fire." Grabbing weapons before going down *"Grab something; I got a feeling this isn't gonna be easy." *"We better arm ourselves. I hope you three know how to fight. You don't look it." *"If the world's going to hell, I'm taking a weapon." *"Everybody grab a weapon. I get the feeling we're gonna need 'em." *"Lets grab some weapons, I have a feeling somethings down there." *" I hope you three know how to fight - you don't look it." Seeing the Common Infected for the first time *"Holy SHIT, it's zombies!" *"Oh this is unexpected." *"These don't look like people." *"Jesus Christ, what are these things?!" *"I dunno about you, but I'm killing these things!" *"Zombies eh, I knew zombies were real." Seeing the CEDA map *"If that map's right, New Orleans might be the last place in America that can get us out alive." *"According to this map, the only place left standing is New Orleans." *"Jesus, the whole country's falling." *"This map is NOT good news." *"According to this map there aren't a whole lot of options." *"Looks like New Orleans is the last place on Earth that can get us out alive." Discovering that the elevator is unusable *"Dammit, elevator's out!" Seeing a corridor explode and catch fire *"Alright, I'm not walking through THAT. Let's find another way." *"Let's find another way. This suit's flammable." *"Shit! This place's burning up fast!" Commanding to go out to the ledge to get around the fire *"Get out to the ledge!" *"Out here, let's try the ledge!" *"We can use this ledge to get around the fire!" Seeing a working elevator *"This elevator's still working!" *"Technically...you're not supposed to use an elevator on a fire. But that might not apply during a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE." *"Everybody get in the elevator!" Conversations in the elevator as it descends *"Anyone get bit? Isn't that how this works?" *"Well I'm glad I got that out of the way. Now, did anyone get bit?" *"There's blood on me, but it ain't mine." Replies to conversations in the elevator *"No, I'm good." Conversations and mentions of the other Survivors, if someone dies before getting to the elevator *"And then there were three." *"We're pretty screwed." *"Was it Ellis? Doesn't matter now." *"I think it was Coach. Don't matter now." *"I think she said she was Rochelle." *"I normally go solo, but under these circumstances, I'm thinking we stick together. Call me Nick. You got names?" Asking for the other survivor's name in the elevator. *"Hey. What's your name?" *"Nick. Name's Nick. You all did good. What are your names?" Nick introducing himself (in the elevator) *"I'm Nicolas...Nick." *"Name's Nick, but don't bother learning it 'cause I ain't sticking around long." *"Nick. That's all you need to know." *"Nick." *"Name's Nick." *"Nick. Not that it matters, 'cuz I think we should split up when this thing opens." Reacting to other Survivors' introduction in the elevator *[' ''If Rochelle has the most kills by the time you get to the elevator ']' "You did good out there, Rochelle." Warning everyone to get ready as the elevator door is forced open *"I bet there's gonna be some'thn's waiting for us out there. So let's get ready." *"Alright, we're all friends now. Get ready." Commanding to search the rooms in the middle of the fire *"Search these rooms, might be somethin' we can use." The Streets Replies to safe room conversations *"Sounds good to me!" *"A gun store sounds like a fine place to stop." *"I guess living here's finally paying off." *'Coach:' "Mister, I don't think I like your attitude." :: Nick: "Whatever." *"Get me to the mall and I'll make it worth your while." Remarks regarding the mall *"Mall must be close." Entering Whitaker's Gun Shop *"Candy store for adults!" *"Let's grab some guns, we got shit to shoot!" Remarks in the gun shop *"I'm not legally allowed to own a gun...hope everyone's okay with that." Encountering Whitaker *"So let me get this straight: we get you your shit and you'll help us get to the mall, right? Okay, you screw us, and I will kill you with your own gun." *"Thanks for the guns, honestly. We all appreciate it. But you better not be screwing with us." *"Sure. Why not?" *"Sir, for the use of this gun, I am willing to go get you your Cola." *"Buddy, if you can get me out of this alive, I will deep fry you an entire goddamn cow." Warning others to get ready before entering Save 4 Less *"Get ready, this is gonna set off the alarm!" Commanding to get the Cola *"Get the Cola!" *"Grab the Cola!" *"Somebody grab the Cola!" If Nick has the Cola *"I got his cola, let's go!" *"We got it, let's go!" *"Got the cola!" When the barrier is destroyed by Whitaker *"Barrier's down, let's get out of here!" *"There goes the tanker; Let's get out of here!" *"That's one way to open a path!" *"I gotta respect that!" *"THAT is how you clear a path!" Nearing the mall *"I'll be damned. We actually made it to the mall!" *"Well we made it! Let's hope there's still somebody here." *"Okay, we made it! Let's hope there's still somebody here." *"Okay, we made it to the mall. Barely." The Mall Safe Room conversation *"If anyone sees a men's store, let me know. I've got blood on my suit." *"Let's go find the evacuation center. I'm already sick of this place." *"Ugh, God, I hate malls!" General mall comments *"Disco pants and haircuts. Man, lots of space in this mall." Ushering through escalators *"Up this escalator!" *"Down that escalator!" Warning before setting off an alarm *"I'm get a sinking feeling this alarm's gonna get us some attention." *"I got a sick feeling this alarm's gonna get us some attention." Directing the other Survivors during the Alarm Gauntlet Crescendo *"Keep going up!" *"Up, up, keep moving!" Commanding to turn off the alarm *"Turn off that alarm!" *"We gotta turn off this alarm!" *"We need to turn off this alarm!" *"Is there some way to turn off this alarm?!" *"How do we turn this alarm off?" Nick turns off the alarm *"Got it." *"Alarm off!" Someone else turns off the alarm *"Thanks for turning off that alarm!" *"Man, that was driving me crazy!" *"You know what, I can take the zombies, but not that goddamn noise!" Upon seeing the abandoned evac center *"Agh, Jesus, I knew it! There's nothing here!" *"Okay, so the evac station's abandoned, annnnd we're at the center of a zombie-filled building. On the bright side? We're all probably gonna die." *"CEDA. Leaving me twice in one day, lesson learned." *"No one's alive in here." *"We aren't getting saved!" The Atrium Safe Room conversations *"Who the hell is Jimmy Gibbs Jr.?" *"I'm getting sick at looking at this guy's face!" *"Really? 'Cause he looks like an asshole." Asking for ideas as they descend from the elevator *"So much for the rescue. Any ideas?" *"CEDA's not gonna save us. Any ideas?" Agreeing to Ellis' suggestion *"I think the little guy's on to something. Let's give it a shot!" *"I'll agree to the idea. But I'M driving." *"Well, beats my idea; staying here and dying in the mall." Retorting to Ellis's resistance in driving *"What a fun road trip this will be." Commanding people to find gas for the car *"Okay. Let's gas up the car and get the hell out of this mall." *"Let's get some gas!" Commanding to pour the gasoline into the tank *"Fill 'er up!" Pouring gas into the stock car *"Come on! Come on!" *"COME ON!" *"Get in the tank, you stupid goddamn gas, get in the tank." *"Piece of shit gas, GET IN THE CAR!" *"Got another can in the tank!" *"One more for the gas tank!" *"How big is the tank in this thing?!" *"Hurry up, HURRY UP!" *"Come on comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon come on!" *"GET! IN! THE! TANK!" Needing more gas *"We still need more gas!" *"Halfway there!" *"Almost there!" *"We still need 10 more!" *"We still need 5 more!" *"Just 3 more!" *"Just 2 more!" *"One more can to go!" Commanding people to get to the car *"She's all filled up, let's go, get to the car!" *"Get to the car!" *"Would you get to the goddamn car?!" *"Everyone to the car!" *"I'm not waiting long, get to the car!" *"Time to leave, people!" *"Time to go!" *"Let's go people, let's go!" Driving away *"Thank YOU Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!" *"HELL YEAH! Next stop: New Orleans!" *"Hit it, Ellis!" Special Infected sighting quotes specific to Dead Center Hunter he hears Hunter growling *"What the hell is that noise?" *"It's something we have to kill" *"Can you hear that?" *"Is someone beating a horse?" Tank *"HOLY SHIT! BIG FREAKING ZOMBIE!" *"If we don't move, maybe it won't see us." *"What the hell kind of sign of the apocalypse is that!" *"WE ARE SCREWED!" *"We have a problem!" Witch he hears a Witch crying *"That sound is familiar" *"I don't like the sound of that crying" Rochelle [' ''While in the elevator and another Survivor is dead '''] "Did we all make it? Who did we lose back there? I think his name was Ellis/Nick/Coach." *'[' At the Campaign start ]' "I think those things are down there... Grab a weapon." *"[''In disbelief] Okay. Now I'm killing zombies..." *"The media mentioned things worse than zombies..." *"[Nervous] We should grab some weapons. I work in the news and the news says we should DEFINITLEY grab some weapons." *"I've been hearing about things...you know what? Nevermind...but just...grab a weapon." *[ Studying the map '] '"Reports were really fragmented...CEDA ''never ''told anyone it was this bad." *"I think CEDA should have been telling us to do more than just wash our hands." *"It looks like Atlanta's already fallen." *"Look at this map... Guys, we need to get to New Orleans. Fast." *[When hearing Hunter's growling for the first time]' "Reports says that there's something that is worse than zombies" '[ Entering Whitaker's Gun Store '] '"Oh sweet Jesus, look at all these guns!" *"Would you LOOK at all these guns?!" *[' ''Talking to Whitaker before entering the Mall ]''' "Don't worry mister, we'll get you that Cola!" *[' ''After finishing the gun store panic event ]' "[''Whispering] "Oh shit, I think I grabbed diet Cola. We should get outta here. [Yelling to Whitaker] Hey, thanks mister!" *[ Seeing Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Poster '] '"Anybody know who this Jimmy Gibbs guy is?" : '''Ellis: "Only the greatest stock car racer of all time. Try readin' a book sometime." : Rochelle: "Jimmy Gibbs Jr....yay." *'[ 'On Ellis's escape plan '] '"Okay. So plan A is find this race car...Plan B is we stay in this mall and die." *"Well...it's a plan. I don't know if it's a good plan but it's a plan..."